


[podfic] your sacred stars won't be guiding you

by graycalls



Series: [podfic] i'll be your detonator [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycalls/pseuds/graycalls
Summary: In one reality, a major change in long-past history means that, among other things, Shiro never crash-lands on Earth.Hunk still gets attached to the people he'll end up going to space with.A story of friendship, alien coverup conspiracies, and starting to grow courage without noticing.





	[podfic] your sacred stars won't be guiding you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your sacred stars won't be guiding you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447728) by [contagionangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/contagionangel/pseuds/contagionangel). 



**Length** : 21:42  
**Link to download** : [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/vt0ge99kf3x1vd9/yoursacredstars.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
